Guilty Pleasure
by 8NobodyKnows8
Summary: Just a cute little RusCan oneshot I did for fun...theres really no other way to explain it. PLEASE READ!


Matthew awoke to brilliant sunlight beaming in his face. He mumbled groggily to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he did so. Opening his lavender eyes once more, he looked around his room, noting Kumajirou was nowhere in sight.

_Hmm, must have gone to the kitchen,_ the nation thought to himself. Canada rolled over, finally facing the large figure sleeping next to him. He smiled. _We slept together for the first time last night…_Matthew had a knack for stating the obvious.

The Canadian's eyes roamed over Russia's sleeping form, taking every bit in. Ivan's ash blond hair framed his rounded features, which were relaxed and peaceful from rest. His broad chest shown uncovered by blankets, one of his arms draped over Matthew. Violet orbs scanned a pale, yet muscular physique, wandering over lightly sculpted abs and vital areas, which were (unfortunately) covered by the thin sheets of Matthew's bed.

In the midst of dreaming, the Russian unconsciously pulled Canada closer, the warmth of their flesh happily mingling with each other. The smaller nation giggled softly, allowing Ivan's head to rest in the crook of his neck.

For a while Matthew stayed in bed, absentmindedly stroking ashen locks, Ivan's hot breath feeling great upon his cool skin. Matthew could have stayed that like that forever, sadly however, work needed to be done that day. So, he begrudgingly and carefully pried his way out of his lover's grasp and started to put on some clothes, ignoring the sharp pains in his lower back.

Since he didn't technically have to go outside that day, he opted for a pair of boxers and one of Ivan's shirts. Matthew quietly made his way down stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll make us both some breakfast for when Ivan wakes up and-" Canada's eye twitched at the sheer amount of dishes in the sink. "Fuck me with a hockey stick…"

The two nations had had dinner the previous evening and were in such a rush to get upstairs, they had neglected to do the dishes. With a sigh, Matthew rolled up the sleeves of his (Russia's) shirt and turned on the faucet to begin the monotonous task.

Pausing for a moment, Matthew eyed the Ipod dock that rested near the sink. Out of force of habit, the nation dried off one of his hands and pressed shuffle, humming along with the nameless instrumental piece that began to play.

An hour passed and Matthew was still doing the dishes, however by this time, he more into the music. His sweet voice echoed through the kitchen as he sang the last verses of 'Don't Talk to Strangers' by Hedley, bobbing his head slightly to the beat.

When the song ended, Matthew waited expectantly for next song to play. To his horror, and partially delight, a familiar tune started to resound through the speakers, making Matthew freeze.

"No…" he whispered. The techno-ish dance music pulsed throughout the room; creating a beat that Matthew subconsciously started to sway his hips to.

Lady GaGa. You could ask Canada any day of the week whether he liked Lady GaGa and he would deny it to the very end. That didn't mean it wasn't a complete and utter lie though. To this very day, Matthew cursed Alfred for introducing the exceedingly strange woman's music to him. But that didn't stop him from squealing like little girl and running to the nearest store every time she released a new album. What could he say? Her music was his guilty pleasure…that no one needed to know about.

Fully succumbing to his inner child, Matthew started singing along to 'Poker Face', dancing as he scrubbed a syrup-sticky plate. "I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please…" _Hehe, funny how that line always reminds me of Alfred._ A grin plastered itself onto his face as he sang the obscure lyrics, not really knowing their true meaning. But then again, who does?

When the chorus came on Matthew began to jump around, dishware still in hand, and sing along. "Cant read my, cant read my, no he cant read my poker face~!"

Kumajirou, who lay slumped over the island in the center of the kitchen, began banging his head continuously in its marble-top surface. But the Canadian was far too happy right now to worry about his bear's brain damage. When the second verse came on, he didn't loose a bit of intensity.

"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be…" Matthew swished his hips wildly to the beat, for some reason still clean the same plate. "A little gambling is fun when you're with me…" Bubbles from the soap were flying everywhere, a few managing to stick to his curl. "Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and baby when its love if its not rough if it isn't fun~!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Matthew let out a very manly squeal and dropped the plate into the soapy water in the process when arms slid themselves around his waist and a Russian accent echoed huskily through his ears. "I was wondering why you weren't there when I woke up."

A blush worked its way onto Matthew's cheeks as Ivan softly nuzzled his neck. "I-I was just doing some dishes…"

"I can see that." Ivan grinned into the Canadian's shoulder. "You have a very interesting taste in music."

Matthew's blush deepened, this time from embarrassment. "Don't judge me!" he whined.

Ivan chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He placed a soft kiss to his lover's exposed neck, using the tip of his nose to trace over the tender flesh. Russia could be very affectionate when he wanted to be.

Matthew shuddered from the intimate contact. "Y-you're in a good mood this morning."

Ivan chucked, biting the shell of Canada's ear. "I don't know what you mean." Arms unwrapped themselves from around Matthew's waist, hands moving on to explore slender hips, causing the Canadian to squirm delightfully in his grasp.

Matthew's breath hitched. "W-well your-"

"Its your fault Matvey. You're so cute…and wet…and you're even wearing my shirt~." The blush on Matthew's face darkened as Ivan purred those words into his ear. "I want it back."

The smaller nation could take it mo longer. He slowly turned to face the Russian. Scanning him for the first time, he realized he was dressed only in his boxers, leaving the rest of admittedly gorgeous boy uncovered. Matthew grinned shyly. "I think I like you better without it on."

Ivan hummed in response. "I think the same could be said for you." The larger nation leaned forward, pressing his lips to Canada's. The couple's mouths moved smoothly over each other in perfect synch. Ivan nibbled on Matthew's lip, asking for entrance. When it was granted, he plunged his tongue into the wet cavity, exploring its every crevice. Matthew moaned at the invasion, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and pulling gently at his hair.

The Russian crept his fingers below the hem of Matthew's shirt, tugging it off in one foul swoop. A string of saliva connected the two when he pulled away.

Ivan grinned as he held the shirt up tauntingly. "See? Now was that so hard?"

Matthew, who was still breathless, shot him a look both wanton and exasperated. "Yeah, now keep it off," he said, moving in for another kiss.

He was stopped by Ivan's finger and looked up at him in confusion. "More time for that later, _lyubov._" The Russian tenderly stroked his hair and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "For now lets have breakfast."

Matthew smiled at him warmly. "_Oui._" He unplugged the drain, having gotten most of the dishes done, and was about to turn off the music when Ivan stopped him.

"_Nyet._ I like this song."

So for the remainder of the hour while Matthew made pancakes, the two listened to a piece called 'Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi' (on repeat), its delicate tune drifting though the morning air.

**The end! I got this idea like forever ago when I was listening to my Ipod, but I didn't get around to it till now, so here ya go! Quite obviously, I don't own any of Lady GaGa's music or Hetalia, so don't sue me or anything. In case you were wondering, 'lyubov' means 'love' according to Google. This is just something I did for fun, but please READ AND REVIEW! Reviews provide me with much inspiration and incentive! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
